


Wall

by 9CentsChange



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: F/F, good old fashioned wall stuff, kisses and playful banter ensure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 20:03:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17567099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9CentsChange/pseuds/9CentsChange
Summary: Alice and Allison have a little fun involving a wall. Oneshot. Completely unrelated to my other stories involving them.





	Wall

“Sh-shit, Allison…” Alice could only mutter softly, her nails gripping the wall she was propped against. 

“Had enough yet?” Allison’s low, soft voice purred in her ear. 

“Mm… You wish…” She could only mumble from her position, unable to make eye contact with the woman behind her. “You certainly picked this up quickly….”

“I told you, I’m a fast learner…” 

She felt her lips grace over her one good ear before playfully nipping it, sending another rush of heat from her cheeks down to her chest. Allison’s hands gripped her hips firmly, holding her steady as she moved against her again. A small sound of pleasure escaped her, her forehead pressing firmly against the wall.

“You make the cutest noises… You know that?” Another kiss pressed against the back of her neck.

She was in no mood or position to conjure up a witty comeback, and something told her Allison was well aware of that. “... Don’t you dare stop…”

“Wouldn't dream of it…” Allison’s voice slipped into the sultry range again as she moved again, her heart leaping at the soft sound Alice made in return. “I hope you’re comfortable there, ‘cause I’m planning to go nice and slow…”

Allison was, without a doubt, a woman of her word. Every motion, every little move she made, was wonderfully, agonizingly steady. Every action was a testament to the amount of control she had over her motions, and it was enough to make Alice see stars. 

Her hands slipped teasingly about her thighs, her slender fingers coming down to stroke her ever so tantalizingly before moving further to find that little spot she knew would make her melt in her arms. Alice could feel the sly grin on her face as she came across it, wasting no time in playing with it as she ground her hips against her once more, the pace picking up for just a moment. 

She bit her lip hard enough she thought she was going to make herself bleed. She could hear a soft chuckle as several kisses were pressed against her bare shoulders .“You’ve got some impressive stamina, love…” Allison was fully flush against her back now and keeping her gently pinned against the wall. 

Her hand became more bold with where it was exploring, and the pace picked up again. Alice’s nails dug deep into the old wood as another noise escaped her, her back tensing greatly. Every little sound she made only motivated Allison further, driving her to her absolute brink. 

Her climax hit her in a wave mere moments later, every muscle in her body seizing up as she gasped Allison’s name before finally melting against the wall she was still propped against. Allison’s hands wrapped around her and she let herself be lifted into her arms. Those lovely, toned arms of hers, ever so similar to her own, yet with a bit more muscle to them. 

Allison slowly turned her head in her direction, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. “Like I said… The cutest noises.”

She’d come to realize it was only Allison she’d accept calling her that.

She cupped her chin in her hand, quietly studying her dark eyes for a long moment.  
“... Maybe we ought to retreat to my quarters… A girl as good as you deserves a handsome reward…” She caught a glimpse of surprise, curiosity, and arousal in those dark eyes of hers. 

A small smirk crossed Allison’s face, and she carefully gathered her up in her arms and stood to her full height. “Who am I to refuse an angel. Let’s get going...”

She could only smile and rest her head in the crook of her neck. “Yes, let’s.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was pretty much only posted so I could share it with people since my google docs doesn't like me sharing stuff


End file.
